


Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad: Hermina

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como si el destino lo buscara adrede Hanji estaba con ellos cuando apareció. A las pocas horas Gintoki ya tenía clasificación como todos los demás titanes. Y si los titanes tumbaban paredes para comer personas, ¿sería capaz ese titán de tumbar paredes por un poco de azúcar? El efecto solo duraría un par de horas, según Gengai. ¿Y si el dispositivo estaba roto? [Levi/Eren implícito]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermina I

**Author's Note:**

> **\- Nota general -**
> 
> Este es un fic multicrossover con el fandom de Gintama como eje central. En esta ocasión es Gintoki en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Hajime Isayama, Hajime Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece. Gintama tampoco me pertenece, pero Sorachi sí, lo tengo como mascota… siempre quise un gorila.
> 
> **Advertencias** : Spoilers de Shingeki no Kyojin que te pueden cagar la vida XD
> 
> **Prompt** : 027. Formación para la detección de enemigos [Snk_esp].
> 
> **Nota** : Este fic lo empecé hace un montón, así que es un _what if?_ de los cojones porque no coincide con las acontecimientos actuales del manga. Lo empecé allá, en el capítulo cincuenta y algo, cuando el escuadrón de Levi va a refugiarse a la cabaña, antes de tener que escapar.
> 
> * * *

Tanta calma se les antojaba extraña. Era como la que anunciaba la llegada de una furiosa tormenta. Limpiar era lo único que los mantenía cuerdos. Ocupados en obedecer las órdenes de Levi no reparaban en lo mucho que su estilo de vida les había afectado, ni siquiera en el peligro que corrían, ya no solo por los titanes.

Cuando Hanji dijo "solo será por un rato" quizás lo habían tomado demasiado literal.

Les tocaba rotar de nuevo, así que Jean cambió lugares con Mikasa y Sasha con Connie. La guardia solía ser una de las actividades más deprimentes y desesperantes de todas las actividades que tenían, porque allí no había nada más para hacer que estar atento, y uno no podía evitar pensar.

Como si el destino lo buscara adrede, Hanji estaba con ellos cuando sucedió.

Un humo blanco, escalofriante.

—¿Titanes? ¿Aquí _adentro_? —Sasha dio un paso atrás, dispuesta a salir corriendo para dar el aviso, pero sus piernas se negaron a obedecer órdenes de su cerebro y su intuición le dictó que debía presenciar la secuencia hasta el final.

—Ah, maldición —murmuró el intruso, sin embargo estaba demasiado lejos para ser oído por alguien.

Gintoki intentó ver en la bruma espesa, pero estaba casi ciego. Lo que sí podía comprobar era que a su lado no estaban ninguno de los otros tres. ¿A dónde habían ido a parar? Esperaba que no estuvieran causando problemas o en _problemas_ , cualquiera de las dos era una probabilidad. Aunque tenía fe en que Shinpachi sabría comportarse.

—Esto me pasa por aceptar los experimentos locos de ese viejo. —Eso y la paga que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerles Gengai por someterse como conejillos de india. Una vez más.

En cuanto pudo ver algo, lo que distinguió estaba fuera de sus suposiciones. Ciento de espadas largas (aunque eran unas pocas él sentía que eran miles) apuntaban peligrosamente a su cuello, y por las caras de los hombres y mujeres que lo contemplaban no parecía ser muy bienvenido, en donde fuera que estuviera.

Cayó arrodillado cuando sintió el filo de una en el cuello, fría como la misma muerte.

—Este… yo… —murmuró Gintoki, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—¡Habló! —gritó alguien. El supuesto titán había levantado las manos, clamando por piedad.

—Bajen las armas —ordenó Levi al comprobar que, efectivamente, del humo blanco no había salido un titán. ¿En qué momento se había revertido la transformación?

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó alguien. Gintoki vio una sombra pasar a una velocidad envidiable, para de inmediato estrellarse contra él. No pudo ver el rostro de Hanji porque enseguida su propia tropa la tomó de las piernas y tiró de ella para arrastrarla fuera del peligro.

—¡Señorita Hanji, eso es peligroso! —Pero ella se retorcía en el pasto en su afán por llegar al hombre y poder comprender qué era, de dónde venía y qué buscaba de ellos. Irradiaba felicidad, mientras los demás irradiaban recelo.

—Habla, basura. —Un hombre de baja estatura lo miró con unos ojos de pez muerto que le resultaron familiares, pero en su brillo había furia y días de encierro acumulados en su maltrecha persona. Levi no estaba de humor, pero en su fuero más interno agradecía la interrupción de esa calma—. ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Quién te envió?

—¡Lo de basura está de más! —Se quejó, aún arrodillado— ¡No es un buen comienzo para un diálogo cordial!

—Habla, pedazo de mierda.

—¡Ey, más respeto con tus mayores, mocoso! —Volvió a quejarse, mirando a la mujer que se contorsionaba en el pasto y luego a las supuestas personas más adulta de ese grupo de locos peligrosos que lo contemplaban como si fuera algún enemigo. Y todavía no había hecho nada para ser considerado como tal—. ¡Este niño me está insultando! ¡¿Dónde están los padres?!

¿ _Niño_? Levi enarcó una ceja antes de levantar una pierna y arrancarle un diente con una feroz patada. Eren se tapó la cara, temblando. Mikasa soltó una de las cuchillas y le puso esa mano en el hombro, buscando consolarlo.

—Es como un _déjà vu_ , Mikasa… las imágenes vienen a mí y…

—Tranquilo, Eren.

—¿Eres un titán? —Hanji logró sacarse de encima a su equipo y ponerse de pie. Prefirió cambiar el tono del interrogatorio. Si a su enajenación podía tildarlo como tal.

—Pues... es lo que suelen decir las mujeres, que soy un titán en la cama —terció Gintoki con una sonrisa ladina, cerrando por un breve instante los ojos en un gesto de autosuficiencia para continuar en un murmullo, pues el lugar estaba lleno de críos de la edad de Shinpachi—, me halaga tanto interés, pero…

Una nueva patada de Levi lo calló. Eren dio un respingo y luego viró en el lugar para evitar ver esa escena. El hombre seguía arrodillado en el suelo, sangrando.

—¡Ok! —Gintoki comenzaba a fastidiarse con ese tipo—. ¡Devuelvan a este enano al jardín de enanos de donde se escapó!

—¡Espera, Levi! —Hanji trató de detenerlo cuando vio la intención de matarlo— ¡Lo necesitamos vivo! ¡Vivo!

—¡Sargento, cálmese! —Los mismos que habían intentado detener a Hanji, ahora se habían arrojado sobre el temido sargento de la Legión.

—¿V-Viene del exterior, señor? —Una voz tímida calmó los gritos de Levi y los de Hanji. Armin ya no sostenía sus cuchillas con afán de protegerse de un peligro inexistente.

Gintoki miró al crío que le había hecho esa extraña pregunta, tenía unos ojos vivaces y una cara de porcelana. Hasta creía poder llegar a sentir pena, además de ternura, al ver a un soldado tan aniñado. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía enviar a la guerra a un muchachito así?

—Se podría decir que… sí. —Tardó en responder, porque se daba cuenta que su vida dependía de lo que dijera y, en especial, de cómo lo dijera. El asunto radicaba en que era Gintoki Sakata, experto en decir lo que no debía decir y en el peor momento.

—¡Cielo Santo, alguien de afuera de las Murallas! —Sasha se debatía entre el terror y la franca admiración. Nadie sabía de dónde la había sacado, pero masticaba una papa con profunda ansiedad. Según ella, comer papa en momentos tensos la relajaba, como quien se fuma un cigarrillo antes de matar a un titán.

Las voces empezaron a mezclarse, preguntas tales que Gintoki no supo cómo responder, en especial porque no lo dejaban hablar. Notó el cambio inmediato, la sentida y oportuna curiosidad del grupo y creyó que ese era el momento para ser él quien hiciera cuestionamientos que le aclarasen el panorama.

—¿En dónde estoy?

—Es información confidencial. —El hombre menudo respondió sin mirarlo, concentrado en la científica que tenía al lado— ¿Qué propones?

—¿De veras me lo preguntas, Levi?

—Ya… sé que querrás examinarle hasta los pelos del culo, pero aquí no tenemos un calabozo, el pozo es de Eren. Si se convierte en titán… —Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente. No le tomó mucho tomar esa crucial decisión—. Yo lo vigilaré.

—¡¿Por qué?! —La voz de Eren interrumpió la calma. Se sentía extraño, porque por lo general él siempre había sido el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Y de golpe, aparecía un tipo venido de la nada, y su sargento resolvía con total y envidiable austeridad hacerse cargo de él—. Digo… usted ya me vigila a mí y…

—Oh, qué tierno, está celoso —murmuró Hanji. Levi le clavó la mirada buscando matarla con el pensamiento.

—¡Quiero decir! —Eren se encogió de hombros, intimidado, porque ahora todos esperaban su pertinente aclaración o, efectivamente, iban a terminar por creer en las palabras de Hanji— ¡Ya tiene mucho trabajo vigilándome y…!

—Puedo con los dos —resolvió Levi cerrando los ojos en un gesto reflexivo y de superación. Se escuchó un "uh" a coro "el sargento puede con dos".

—Claro… —murmuró Eren, tan bajo que solo Mikasa y Levi pudieron oírlo—, ese día ha quedado en el olvido para usted. Aparece un tipo, le pega un par de patadas y ya lo vigila… ¡Vale, entiendo el lugar que me toca!

Dio la vuelta, dolido, y se marchó dramáticamente sin que nadie entendiera un ápice las razones de su comportamiento. Porque si esperaba que Levi lo llamara a los gritos diciéndole algo como "Vuelve aquí, Eren, prometo que no golpearé a nadie más que a ti" o "No te pongas así solo por un par de patadas", estaba muy equivocado, pues Levi lo ignoró para prestar atención a lo realmente relevante de la situación.

—¡No me ignoren, me estoy yendo dramáticamente!

—En fin —espetó Levi ignorando al chico—. Por el momento lo consideraremos un enemigo.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Ni siquiera los conozco! —vociferó Gintoki.

—Para haber llegado hasta aquí, tiene que ser un titán. —Levi fue tajante en su conclusión.

—Pero viene de afuera, señor. —Armin titubeó al hablarle y dio un ligero respingo cuando acaparó la atención de su superior—. Podemos aprender mucho sobre el mundo exterior.

—¡Sigo aquí! —gritó Eren a la lejanía— ¡Y estoy muy ofendido! —Mikasa se acercó a él para que no se sintiera tan solo e ignorado.

—Le haremos un interrogatorio, pero primero debemos conseguir algo con qué atarlo. —Levi se daba cuenta de que podían tener en las manos una gran llave al exterior. Miró a Hanji—. Supongo que pensarás igual que yo, después de lo de Nick lo mejor es que nadie sepa sobre esto. Solo nosotros, ¿vale? No informes nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

—Se lo diré a Erwin, pero a nadie más.

—Ni a Pixis —avisó con cautela.

Hanji abrió los ojos y pestañeó. Esa advertencia le dio un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura del día. Asintió, sin hablar de más frente al grupo.

**(…)**

Erwin se rascó la mejilla, sí, con la única mano que tenía. Trataba de entender la histérica emoción de Hanji, pero el dolor ya crónico no le permitía discernir _palabras_ entre sus chillidos. Luego de aproximadamente media hora de hacerle preguntas muy puntuales, creyó entender lo que había ocurrido.

—Y… este supuesto titán… ¿dónde está?

—¡En la guarida! —Le palmeó el hombro adolorido— ¡Ya te dije, hombre, lo está vigilando Levi, pero necesito tu autorización para trasladarnos al refugio y así tener un mejor control de la situación!

—En estas circunstancias, movernos de vuelta es… complicado.

—¡Sin dejar de lado la autorización para experimentar con este espécimen!

—Pero… Hanji —su voz fue apenas un hilillo—, ¿estás _plenamente_ segura de que es un titán?

—¡No, pero lo averiguaremos! ¡Para eso estoy aquí!

Erwin se tapó la cara, _sí, con la única mano que tenía_. No le quedaba más que confiar en el juicio de Levi. Temía que un pobre inocente cayera en las inescrupulosas manos de esa mujer, aunque debía admitir que la situación parecía indicar que se trataba de un titán.

Haber aparecido de la nada, en medio de la guarida, no era algo que una persona normal podía hacer. Claro… en su universo Gintoki Sakata no existía, o su concepto de "persona normal" cambiaría.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto, Gintoki había sido precariamente amordazado a una silla. Sus supuesto vigilantes, un grupo de niños, tenían tal expresión en la cara —mezcla de horror con fascinación— que llegó a preguntarse si acaso su permanente natural era más llamativa de lo que temía. Quizás no se había peinado bien esa mañana. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, nunca se peinaba. ¿Debería empezar a hacerlo?

Miró a uno por uno, las manos que sostenían esas cuchillas extrañas, temblaban y sudaban. El cuadro podría llegar a ser digno, de no ser por Sasha quien sobresalía arruinando esa armonía. Como ver un cuadro de Dalí estropeado por Picasso.

—Eso es una papa, ¿verdad? —La voz de Gintoki fue un murmullo. Se estiró hacia adelante, tanto como las mordazas se lo permitieron. Necesitaban verla más de cerca y comprobarlo— ¿Me estás apuntando con una papa? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento has recibido?

—¡Es que cambié mis cuchillas por una papa, señor! —Explicó Sasha usando un tono de respeto ya por costumbre más que por auténtica convicción.

Mikasa estaba en una punta de la habitación cambiando sus cuchillas rotas por unas nuevas.

—Si me das algo dulce, te daré una papa —negoció Gintoki, quien era rápido para esas conclusiones.

—E-Es un pervertido, Sasha, no lo escuches —murmuró Connie quien sostenía con más firmeza que sus compañeros la empuñadura, como si fuera no solo un arma sino también un escudo.

—¡Es un titán pervertido! —Sasha ahogó un gritito de espanto.

Ahora Gintoki ya tenía clasificación como todos los demás titanes.

—¡Por dulce no me refiero a _eso_! —Pestañeó— Y yo creyendo que estaba ante críos. Válgame dios… ¡solo quiero azúcar, _necesito_ azúcar!

—¡Señor! —gritó Connie tomando distancia para acercarse a la puerta y llamar al sargento— ¡El titán está saliéndose de control!

A la distancia Levi pareció decirle que se ganara en buena ley el sueldo que le pagaban y que lo neutralizara, porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de convencer a Eren para que se bajara del tejado y dejara de hacer el estúpido, que por una caída no iba a morirse, y que si quería morirse él podía patearlo hasta la muerte (ganas le sobraban en ese momento). Además, podía oír al hombre extranjero gritar por azúcar, tampoco es que iba a convertirse en titán por ello, ¿cierto?

Bueno, usando la lógica más estúpida (marca Connie), si los titanes tumbaban paredes para comer personas, ¿sería capaz ese titán de tumbar paredes por un poco de azúcar?

—¿Por qué yo? —Jean se llevó una mano a la cara, sin dejar de sostener la cuchilla. ¿Por qué a él tenían que tocarle los trabajos más molestos? ¿Qué pasaba si ese tipo de cabellera plateada se convertía en titán allí, en la cocina, y todos morían? ¿Quién se haría pasar por Eren después?

—Ya, chicos, calma —la voz de Christa (sí, podían dar fe que en ese momento era el alter ego de Historia) trató de poner paños fríos—, debe tener hambre. Es lógico, ¿no?

Giró en el sitio, como perro que se persigue la cola, hasta que dio con el cesto de frutas. Tomó una banana y la peló mientras sus compañeros la observaban con indisimulable admiración. Sin embargo tanta seguridad flaqueó a último momento. Se acercó a "esa cosa" que no parecía ser un titán —quizás algo más peligroso— con extremo sigilo y cuidado. Como quien busca alimentar a un cocodrilo.

—No voy a comerte —murmuró Gintoki entre dientes deseando que la _gomu no mi_ existiera y que, en efecto, fuera esa fruta. Saltó en la silla para acercarse más al brazo extendido de Christa y poder morder la banana.

Lo alimentaron como a un perro, estudiándolo. Gintoki se limitó a aguantar con estoicismo. Sabía que esos niños no tenían ningún poder de decisión allí. Debía esperar a que ese hombrecillo apareciera de nuevo. Con él debía arreglar ese pequeño… malentendido.

Además era indudable que le convenía hacer buena letra: estaba en un lugar extraño, con gente extraña y en un ambiente extraño. La cautela era primordial estando en una posición tan desfavorable. Por eso, lo principal, era demostrarles que no era un enemigo. El asunto es que parecían estar muy convencidos de ello.

Si conservaba la cabeza en su lugar podría volver a casa. Tan solo debía hacer tiempo… _mucho tiempo_ , hasta que el efecto desapareciera. Al menos eso había dicho el viejo poco antes de usar el tele-transportador.

— _Está en fase de prueba, pero si mis cálculos no me fallan… viajarán a la Edo del futuro por el lapso de un par de horas._

Ese "par de horas" tan impreciso le dio mala espina.

Por cierto… ¿eso era Edo? ¿Ese tipo de mundo les esperaba a los humanos en un futuro? Según Gengai, el viaje los transportaría nada más que cien años al fututo; suficiente para ver qué tan corrupta quedaría la Tierra por culpa de los amantos.

Sin embargo ahí no parecía haber amantos, parecía haber _titanes_ y gente muy, muy loca. Si esa era Edo en el futuro, se alegraba de saber que no estaría vivo para verla convertido en _eso_.


	2. II

Gintoki no lo sabía, pero lo sentaron en la misma silla en la que Sanes había dado hasta su número de cuenta bancaria. Había un olor rancio en ese cuarto deprimente y oscuro, pero no mostró resistencia alguna cuando lo trasladaron, por el contrario, trató de mostrarse amigable.

No obstante, cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía fruncir más el ceño del hombre menudo que lo conducía de mala manera.

"Ahora que te veo bien no eres tan bajito".

"Oye, dicen que los hombres bajos están bien dotados".

"No quise ofenderte, me caen bien los tipos como tú… tenía un amigo enano en un circo, era un buen tipo".

Levi lo calló de una patada en los huevos que, de paso, le dio el empujón definitivo para caer sentado sobre esa mítica silla.

—Señor. —Armin presentó sus respetos antes de hablarle al sargento—. ¿Van a torturarlo? —preguntó como si nada. A su lado Mikasa lo miró y negó con la cabeza, en un gesto contrito. No dejaba de preguntarse qué había hecho mal para que Armin le saliera _así_.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, soldado? —Levi pestañeó, estupefacto; en especial porque sabía que Armin era listillo y no podía ser la clase de soldado que cometiera el atropello de soltar esas palabras ante la víctima. Lo podía esperar de Connie.

—No creo que sea la clase de persona que diga la verdad bajo presión. —Sus ojos se desviaron por un ínfimo instante posándose en la figura atenta de Gintoki. El hombre esbozó una tenue sonrisa, dándole a entender que era más ágil de mente de lo que había podido vislumbrar.

—Expláyate, Armin —se cruzó de brazos, curioso. A su lado Hanji se acomodó los lentes y estudió al joven, tratando de desentrañar la trampa.

—Por empezar, si lo miran bien, parece tratarse de un guerrero. —Señaló el arma de madera—, su contextura física, sus reflejos cuando usted lo pateó, incluso su manera de caminar… habla de una persona entrenada, y de la clase de persona que no pretende demostrar su potencial hasta que no lo vea necesario.

—Oye, Armin, desde ya que no buscamos que se convierta en titán aquí —Hanji le puso las manos en los hombros—, relájate… no lo mataremos. Por empezar, lo necesitamos vivo… sí, por eso que estás pensando.

—D-Debemos comprobar todo lo que nos diga —completó Armin, titubeando.

—Ajá, y muerto no nos sirve de nada.

—Oigan —Gintoki se estiró hacia adelante—, es muy feo que hablen así de una persona que está sentada en una sala de tortura, tengan un poco de piedad. No sé qué clase de hongo alucinógeno consumieron en el almuerzo, si me convidan un poco puede que logre entender qué demonios pasa por sus cabezas.

—Bien, comencemos con el interrogatorio —Levi se colocó un guante—, si la respuesta que me das a la pregunta que te haré no me satisface lo suficiente, te golpearé.

Las preguntas empezaron, una más extraña que la otra. Y con ella, un golpe. Ninguna respuesta, por muy detalla que fuera o por mucho que variara el tono, parecía satisfacer al hombrecillo.

—¡Ya te dije mil veces! ¡El viejo Gengai hizo un tele-transportador inter-dimensional!

Hanji hacía apuntes sin entender un ápice, mientras Levi lo golpeaba al canturreo de "Respuesta equivocada". _La estaban pasando bien allí abajo_. Eso murmuró Eren con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había oído al sargento canturrear cuando lo golpeaba a él.

Cuando Levi volvió a la zona central de la guarida improvisada, Eren se paró de la silla y lo cuestionó a rajatabla:

—¡¿Cuántos?! Respóndame, ¿cuántos?

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¡¿Cuántos golpes le dio?! —Eren estaba fuera de sí, pero Levi lo ignoró para girar y hablarle a Hanji sobre el traslado del sospechoso.

—Es un hombre muy particular —reflexionó la científica—, ha dado la misma respuesta una y otra vez.

—¿Sigue vivo? —cuestionó Armin en un murmullo y Levi asintió.

—Tenía razón, Arlert… no es la clase de hombre común que pueda doblegarse así como así. Por mucho que lo golpeara, su actitud no variaba un ápice —apuntaló el sargento.

—Incluso llegó a decir algo como… —Hanji rebuscó entre sus apuntes, lo había notado porque le causó inmensa simpatía que alguien le hablara así a Levi. Y por lo visto al mismo también le había agradado un poco, porque luego de ello dio por finalizado el interrogatorio—: "Hace falta más que un golpecito así para romper mi alma".

—Bien, es hora de prepararnos para…

—Señor —Mikasa se acercó a él interrumpiéndolo—, Eren está haciendo el tonto de nuevo. Exijo que se haga cargo.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con la idiotez de su hermano, señorita?

—Se puso así por su culpa. Usted no es considerado con sus sentimientos —la placidez de Mikasa para hablar acojonaba, porque la rodeaba un aura siniestra.

—Santo cielo… —se frotó la sien— ¿dónde está ahora?

—En camino hacia la Muralla María, dice que él solo llegara al sótano. Que no necesita de nadie, que puede cuidarse. Ah, y que de paso matará al rey y al titán simio, sin su ayuda, porque no lo necesita… _para nada lo necesita_.

Levi abrió grande los ojos y extendió los brazos, sentía como las piernas le temblaban.

—¡Ese idiota! —Antes de ir a buscar un caballo y un par de fustas (para Eren), giró en el sitio y le habló a Hanji— Encárguense ustedes del titán pervertido. Yo iré tras el otro titán idiota.

—Lo acompaño, señor —Mikasa no lo propuso, directamente lo impuso—. Armin… ¿vienes?

—Yo… —el chico señaló las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras—. Eren estará bien con ustedes dos, si voy solo seré un estorbo.

—Bien. —Mikasa asintió y echó a correr al ver que el sargento ya había montado y se encontraba a todo galope cruzando el claro.

Armin no necesitó preguntarle a Hanji si podía bajar a preparar al "preso" para la partida, la misma mujer se lo pidió para darle la oportunidad de que le hiciera preguntas claves. Se dio cuenta de que había simpatizado con él y comprendía que a veces ese era el mejor camino para conseguir cooperación.

Gintoki escuchó los pasos y trató de mostrar una postura digna, pero al ver a ese chiquillo allí, se relajó en la silla. Suspiró y perdió la mirada.

—Gracias. —La voz del hombre sonó extraña para Armin, había cierta nobleza o rectitud en el tono.

—No sé por qué…

—Yo sé por qué lo hiciste… quieres saber del mundo del que vengo, ¿verdad? —Gintoki lo miró a la cara—, si no hubieras intervenido, ¿quién sabe? Quizás ahora tendría un par de dientes menos o un par de bolas menos.

—No es cierto, el sargento y la capitana son… —Pensó en decir algo amable de ellos, aclarar que no se dedicaban a torturar personas como quien va los domingos al bingo.

—Soldados —asintió—. Comprendo que están en una situación complicada. Yo también estuve en la guerra y tuve que escudarme bajo la bandera de "el fin justifica los medios", sin embargo… de verdad no soy un enemigo.

Armin tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltar lo que en verdad quería decirle, supo que no tenía mucho tiempo, que esa oportunidad que le estaba dando Hanji era una en un millón.

—Si me llevas al exterior contigo puedo ayudarte a escapar.

Gintoki se echó hacia atrás en la silla, algo sorprendido por ese pedido. Podía notar que el chiquillo estaba nervioso, quizás angustiado por revelar en voz alta sus más intrínsecos deseos. Sin embargo Gintoki era un buen observador y se había percatado de muchos detalles en esas pocas horas de cautiverio, como en los lazos creados y en los rasgos distintivos de la personalidad de cada uno.

No se necesitaba, tampoco, ser demasiado observador para notar que Sasha se ofrecía a contabilizar las papas para declarar menos de las que en verdad había y quedarse con las restantes, como tampoco había que ser muy lúcido para percatarse que Connie era su confidente al respecto. O que el hombrecillo que lo atormentaba era un maniático de la limpieza, por algo se había puesto guantes de látex para golpearlo. No disfrutaba de golpear. Gintoki había peleado con hombres que adoraban sentir la piel de los nudillos desgarrarse con cada roce que hacían al hueso.

También sabía que la mujer científica tenía más rango que él y que ejercía cierto control de la situación, aunque no lo pareciera. Quizás ni el mismo "sargento" supiera lo hábil que era Hanji para que todos terminaran haciendo lo que ella quería que hicieran. A su vez, ese con cara de caballo estaba coladito hasta los huesos por ese tal Eren que, a su vez, estaba coladito por el sargento, solo que Jean lo disimulaba con Mikasa. Y Mikasa, claro… ella tenía ojos para Eren, pero en dichos ojos había mucho dolor y sangre y eso no le permitía ver bien el panorama. La otra chica, de la que no sabía el nombre, parecía tener un tornillo zafado, tenía una mirada extraña, a veces ida, a veces dulce y clemente, otras más recias o duras.

Oh, y claro, el niño que tenía frente a él, era más peligroso que todos los demás juntos. Era hábil, era inteligente y los tenía bien estudiados. Eso pudo comprender Gintoki al cruzar unas mínimas palabras con él sobre cada uno.

—No puedo prometerte llevarte conmigo, porque ni siquiera sé cómo volver —le aclaró—, además… ¿qué harás con tus hermanos?

—¿Hermanos? —Armin pestañeó, pero entendió enseguida. Esbozó una cálida sonrisa, perdiendo la mirada— Eren y Mikasa no son mis hermanos, al menos no de sangre.

—Es lo de menos la sangre, pero lo son, ¿verdad? Son tu familia.

—A-Algo así…

Ese ligero titubeo le dio a Gintoki un panorama más claro. El afán del chico por conocer su mundo era enorme, pero el cariño que sentía por esos dos competía con ese deseo.

—¿No crees que estarán tristes si desapareces? Si te vas…

—Se tienen el uno al otro, ellos son más unidos… yo, solo… —Sentía un nudo en la garganta—. Es muy difícil… estamos en una situación muy complicada, tarde o temprano va a pasar algo "muy" malo y…

—Quieres salvarte.

—No es eso —se sintió ruin por dar esa idea—, quiero ayudar a cumplir las metas, pero también quiero cumplir mi deseo… y muerto no podré. Tampoco quiero ver morir a mis amigos. Tarde o temprano todos debemos escoger un lugar, entonces...

—Entonces es mejor huir que soportar esa carga.

Armin se quedó sin respiración, su semblante sorprendido varió a uno de infinita amargura y vergüenza.

—Soy un cobarde… al final, es lo que soy en verdad.

—No, no eres cobarde. Eres demasiado listo y por eso mismo comprendes que esto, la situación en la que están, no tendrá un final feliz.

Armin asintió, compungido.

—No es que no me importe lo que les pase a ellos, claro que me importa —trató de justificarse a sí mismo.

—Es duro ver morir a nuestros seres queridos, pero quizás ellos te necesiten ahí hasta el final.

—Soy débil, no soy la clase de soldado que pueda salvar una vida…

—No se necesita fuerza para salvarle la vida a alguien, a veces con la voluntad basta. Quizás tus amigos mueran, pero es como le pasó a Sam Gamyi.

—¿Quién?

—Eh… es un personaje de un libro… él no era importante en dicho libro, era un personaje secundario que estaba allí para ser un soporte del personaje principal… pero sí él no hubiera estado al lado de su amigo Frodo hasta el final, jamás hubieran conseguido sus objetivos. Porque cuando Frodo ya no podía dar un paso más, Sam Gamyi lo cargó. Si Sam no hubiera estado ahí, Frodo no hubiera llegado a la cima del Monte del Destino, no hubiera destruido el anillo.

—¿Anillo? No entiendo. ¿Es un libro del exterior? ¿Lo tienes contigo, puedes prestármelo?

— _Bah_ , no importa. A lo que voy es que nunca sabes de qué manera puedes salvar a un amigo, puede ser una palabra, una acción, una idea. Tu sola presencia.

—Igual… Eren y Mikasa son muy fuertes y últimamente yo me he quedado muy atrás. Ya no es como antes.

—Los aprecias.

—Sí, por supuesto… pese a la distancia, lo que vivimos… el camino trazado, no se puede borrar así como así, pero…

—Tienes miedo. Es lógico… —movió un hombro en un gesto de obviedad— ¿Sabes por qué? Justamente porque los aprecias y temes perderlos. Porque cuanto más preciada es la carga, más pesada y difícil es soportarla; pero si a esa carga la dejas en el camino… te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás toda la vida, porque el hombre solo sabe valorar lo que tiene recién cuando lo pierde y cuando ya es demasiado tarde para volver por ella.

—Entiendo.

—Perfecto, si aun así quieres venir conmigo, yo no tendré problemas… pero debes tener presente que quizás no puedas volver nunca más.

Armin asintió y antes de que pudiera darle las gracias por ese baldazo de agua helada, que le ayudó a reparar en que no era tan altruista como él mismo llegó a creerse después de que todos los demás se empecinaran en verlo de esa forma, Hanji llegó en compañía de Connie, Sasha, Jean e Historia para trasladar al titán desde la guarida al refugio.

Sería un viaje muy peligroso… en especial porque Gintoki no podía considerar a la fruta como azúcar, estrictamente hablando. Ya en el carruaje, daba tumbos contra la lona, exigiendo algo dulce. Le arrojaron diversas frutas, pero nada parecía contentarlo.

En algún momento la tensión llegó a su pico máximo, pero antes de que alguien tomara la decisión de clavarle una cuchilla o él rompiera las cuerdas a pura fuerza bruta, se escuchó el sonido de una bengala.

—¡Es negra! —anunció Armin. El carruaje frenó con estrépito y alguien exclamó por razones. De manera inmediata todo fue un revuelo—. ¡Hay que trasladarlo! —Armin jaló de Gintoki para sacarlo justo a tiempo fuera del carruaje que caía por el peso de un titán.

Gintoki no encontró palabras para describir el horror que presenciaba. Aunque se consideraba un hombre de guerra, aquellos monstruos escapaban de toda imaginación. Ni Lovecraft podría describir tanto horror.

"¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a Edo?! ¡¿Esos son los amanto del futuro?! Santa madre de Dios, ¿de qué planeta vinieron?"

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la desesperación del chico, quien atinó a empujarlo para meterlo dentro de otra carroza. Gintoki, enseguida se percató del detalle: no luchaban. Los soldados buscaban la manera de evadir a esos gigantes horrendos. Y entendía el motivo.

—¡¿Esas mierdas espeluznantes son los "titanes" de lo que tanto hablan?! —cuestionó cuando su espalda dio contra la madera— ¡No me jodan, ¿y creen que yo soy uno de esos?! ¡¿Acaso, están ciegos?!

No era momento para conversar. Cuando llegaron al refugio, más de la mitad de los soldados que los escoltaba había muerto. ¿Todo ese sacrificio para trasladarlo a él? Cuántas muertes innecesarias.

Por ese ínfimo instante de amargura, Gintoki se olvidó del azúcar.


	3. III

Ya había transcurrido un día entero desde su llegada y el efecto del que Gengai le había hablado no surtía efecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? A ese paso acabaría muerto antes de poder volver a su época.

Para colmo el lugar en donde lo habían arrastrado no era mucho mejor que aquel en el que lo habían interrogado, aunque admitía que prefería estar ahí antes que a merced de esas bestias gigantes llamadas titanes.

Luego del revuelo que su presencia generaba, en donde tuvo que escuchar diversos disparates que iban desde experimentos extraños a afirmaciones fuera de lugar, el pasillo del sótano fue quedando vacío, a excepción de una diminuta figura.

La estudió llegando a la rápida conclusión, mientras observaba el brillo apagado en esos ojos, que si la habían dejado a cargo de él debía tratarse de alguien fuerte. O lo suficientemente demente como para llevar a cabo la tarea.

La recordaba con claridad, era esa chica que siempre corría detrás del otro que gustaba de hacerle escenas al enano de circo. La escrutó con calma, ella parecía una estatua puesta allí, como un mimo en la plaza o un florero, algo decorativo en el lugar.

—¿Tienes aunque sea goma de mascar? —dijo Gintoki, un poco para salir de ese silencio acojonante y otro para arrastrarla a adoptar otra postura, porque ya empezaba a darle miedo.

—No sé qué es eso, señor.

—¿No tienes nada?

—Como tener, tengo ganas de matar a alguien —murmuró entre dientes—, ahora si se refiere a comida… puedo buscarle algo.

—¡Genial! ¡Algo con mucha azúcar! —gritó por entre medio de los barrotes, pero aunque Mikasa había dado unos pasos al frente, frenó de golpe y negó con la cabeza.

—Me dieron la orden de vigilarlo. —Giró, parecía hablar más consigo misma que con Gintoki—. Porque claro, el sargento no es capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones, tan ocupado que está en hacer su papel de príncipe azul.

Gintoki vislumbró, entre medio de esa perorata, toda su frustración, pero de distrajo con la actitud de ella, porque estaba destrabando la puerta y colocándole un grillete pesado en el cuello, sin dejar de murmurar ofensas hacia su superior.

—¿Qué haces? —reclamó Gintoki cuando la chica tiró de la cadena.

—No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, señor. —Se paró más erguida, para seguir hablando con cierto deje de orgullo—. El comandante Erwin me dijo eso, que como Levi está ocupado con Eren, solo puede confiarme este trabajo a mí.

—Vale, entiendo, y me alegro mucho por ti, espero que recibas un aumento de sueldo—despotricó con ironía—, ¿pero es necesario llevarme como si fuera un puto perro? Ni a Sadaharu lo saco a pasear así.

No terminó de quejarse que Mikasa siguió caminado, arrastrándolo consigo. Por un momento no le pareció descabellada la posibilidad de que fuera una yato; solo Kagura podía arrastrarlo por el piso de esa manera, como si fuera un simple trapo.

Así se apareció Mikasa en la cocina del refugio, arrastrando a Gintoki por la correa de metal y reclamando frutas. Se acercó al hombre, colocándose en cuclillas para hablarle con un tono flemático que a Gintoki le recordó a Nobume.

—Ahora te traerán fruta. Sé un chico bueno y siéntate en la silla.

Gintoki trató de mirarla con intensidad, pero apenas podía respirar y estaba más interesado en liberarse el cuello. No se lo había roto de milagro. Como pudo, ya sin fuerzas, se arrastró por el piso para sentarse en la silla junto a la chica adicta a la papa.

No supo cómo tomar la reacción de Sasha, porque la muchacha no dudó un segundo en tomar distancia de él como si fuera algún acosador en el tren. Eso sí, había olvidado el plato con su papa, pero no dudó en regresar a por él.

—M-Mikasa, ¿estás segura de que puedes sacarlo del calabozo? —balbuceó Connie mirándolo con desconfianza, porque solo podía ver que tenía un grillete en el cuello, pero tranquilamente podía hacer usos de sus manos y así morderse; en ese caso no habría cadena que valiera.

—No se preocupen —dijo ella en general, pero mirando a Jean quien estaba a punto de secundar a su amigo—, lo tengo amaestrado, no morderá.

—Eso, chicos —Sasha trató de apoyarla—, Mikasa tiene experiencia en amaestrar titanes, recuerden que la cicatriz en la cara no se la ganó por nada.

—Disiento —dijo Historia quebrando su mutismo—, según me contaron, fue Armin quien domesticó a Eren.

—Los dos, los dos —se apresuró a decir Armin para evitar que Mikasa rebatiera esa afirmación un poco ofendida.

—El comandante me dio a mí la custodia de este titán, no a Armin —refutó Mikasa con el mismo tono de siempre, pero que por serlo, resultó intimidante.

—¡Azúcar! —gritó Gintoki acaparando la atención de todos, como si estuvieran esperando a que empezara a entonar alguna canción.

—¡Habló! —gritó Sasha de la nada masticando su papa, a lo que Armin la miró como si con los ojos quisiera decirle: "pero ya había hablado antes".

—¿Hay frutas? —cuestionó Mikasa dando la vuelta para ir a la cocina en busca de alguna.

—¿No te da asco merendar con papas? —cuestionó Gintoki mirando a Sasha mojar la verdura en el té y hablándole para su desconcierto—. La gente normal come pan o galletas con el té.

—No gastes esfuerzos en vano —murmuró Connie mirándolo con resignación.

—Es que no hay pan, señor titán —dijo ella en su defensa—, mucho menos galletas. En la despensa solo hay frutas y algunas verduras.

—Eso no explica por qué mojas la papa cruda en el té —rebatió Jean sin paciencia.

—¡Hago de cuenta que es pan! —objetó ella.

—Bueno, ya… —Armin los frenó a la vez que Historia se ponía de pie para abrirle la puerta a Mikasa quien volvía con unas cuantas cajas apiladas—. Mikasa, eso es demasiado…

—Es un titán, debe tener un apetito voraz, o ¿qué, Armin… prefieres que te coma a ti?

—Uh, hoy Mikasa no está de humor —murmuró Connie dejándose caer desparramado sobre la mesa.

—Y no, tiene que cuidar al titán pervertido —dijo Sasha con infinita empatía y como si Gintoki no estuviera allí.

Cuando un superior apareció por el dintel de la arcada preguntándoles con sorna si pensaban seguir merendando hasta la hora de la cena, los soldados holgazanes se pusieron de pie para seguir con las tareas habituales.

—Apresúrate a comer que en media hora tengo entrenamiento especial —lo apuró Mikasa—, y por lo visto el sargento sigue ocupado con mi hermano.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a entrenar conmigo a cuestas? —balbuceó Gintoki entre masticadas.

—Es solo teórico —explicó, ayudándolo a terminar con la comida colocándole de malos modos la manzana en la boca y atragantándolo—. Listo. Vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, tiró de la cadena conduciéndolo hasta el exterior. Respirar un poco de aire puro le sentaba muy bien a Gintoki, pero no entendía por qué la chica se había quedado de pie junto a uno de los frondosos árboles.

—¿Qué? —dijo él y ella lo imitó.

—¿Qué? —repitió Mikasa— Haz tus necesidades ahora.

—¡Que no soy un puto perro, llévame a un baño!

Mikasa refunfuñó algo inentendible y giró para volver a entrar a la enorme infraestructura. Así la encontró Eren a los pocos minutos, sosteniendo una cadena pesada y gruesa en los límites de la puerta del baño de los hombres.

—¿Qué haces, Mikasa?

—Eren —dijo ella con indisimulable alivio— ¿te soltó, te hizo algo, te llevó a su cuarto?

—¿De qué hablas?

—El sargento…

—Ah —dijo él con cierta lasitud, como quien busca olvidarse de aquello que lo perturba—, en este momento debe estar corriendo para ir a hacerse cargo de ese tipo…

El sonido de la descarga de agua y de la cadena tintineando le hizo reparar a Eren en la razón por la que había frenado sus pasos; pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su hermanastra qué hacía allí, Gintoki apareció por la puerta del baño con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¿Vamos a la clase? —consultó Mikasa, entusiasmada como una colegial, al menos esa era la imagen que Gintoki tuvo de ella por un efímero momento.

La siguió, porque no tenía opciones. Siguió investigándola mientras ella conversaba con el chico, quien no dejaba de dar recatadas ojeadas a sus espaldas mirándolo a él. No porque Eren temiera que Gintoki se convirtiera en titán de un segundo al otro, sino porque pensaba que su hermana podía escoger mejor a sus mascotas.

¿Qué seguía después de eso? Iba a aparecerse en el despacho de Erwin con un oso o iba a poner en el estanque cerca del refugio algún tiburón, uno de esos animales acuáticos raros que solo existían en los libros de Armin.

Tomaron sus respectivos asientos, dejando en el medio a Gintoki. Armin miró al samurái con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera preguntarle algo o quizás compadecerse de su destino. Gintoki solo alzó los hombros y Armin decidió prestar atención al superior que daría la clase estratégica.

En poco tiempo Gintoki se dio cuenta que los chicos debían estudiar un esquema y un mapa raro, la curiosidad por comprender ese mundo era más fuerte que él, así que para cuando levantó la mano por décima vez, el instructor carraspeó.

—Ackerman, ¿podría controlar a su titán, por favor?

—Eso, interrumpe a cada rato —murmuró alguien, Mikasa pensó que Jean; quien fuera tenía razón, a cada rato interrumpía, pero no era la culpa de Gintoki que todos los allí presente supieran detalles elementales que él no.

Mikasa hizo caso a la orden y le cacheteó por la cabeza al murmullo de "titán malo". Armin suspiró y Eren dio un respingo cuando el hombre la miró como si estuviera debatiéndose sobre convertirse en titán o no. Si Gintoki supiera cómo mierda hacía para convertirse en uno, con mucho gusto lo hubiera hecho en ese momento.

—Ya está, señor —dijo Mikasa con una mano alzada al cielo que enseguida guardó—, ya no va a molestar.

Armin se tapó la cara con las dos manos y Eren tensó todo el cuerpo, dispuesto a morderse si el enemigo mostraba el más leve indicio de amenaza; pero la voz de Erwin, como siempre, trajo paz al grupo. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de que el comandante estaba allí, de hecho recién había llegado, justamente alarmado por la ausencia del titán que Levi le había comunicado.

—Mikasa —dijo él acaparando su atención—, ese titán debe estar varios metros bajo tierra. Es un peligro que esté aquí.

—Sí, pero… —Mikasa se agitó, con la desesperación de la hija que quiere rogarle a su padre que le permita quedarse con su poni nuevo— yo lo cuido, señor. No se portará mal, ¿verdad?

—Vamos —dijo Erwin tratando de que su orden no sonara más condescendiente de lo que en verdad pretendía—, llévalo de vuelta al sótano.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —vociferó Gintoki de mal humor y se puso de pie.

Mikasa caminó hasta la entrada frente a todos sus compañeros, con la mirada baja y contrita. Estaba apenada porque sabía que su comandante todavía no estaba en condiciones de levantarse de la cama, por eso, para que hubiera ido hasta allí personalmente, con seguridad medio escuadrón, incluido Levi y Hanji, estaban en una búsqueda desesperada por el enemigo faltante.

Erwin miró a Gintoki; era la primera vez que se cruzaba con él, así que lo estudió tratando de ver detrás de su evidente y entendible cabreo, si en verdad representaba una amenaza seria. Ya los hubiera matado de haberlo querido, eso era claro.

—¿Usted es la persona a cargo de esta gente? —preguntó Gintoki ya cuando salieron para no interrumpir la clase; su tono había sido duro y no invitaba al diálogo cordial. Erwin miró la cadena y el grillete antes de responder.

—Sí. —Luego miró a Mikasa—. ¿Ha estado todo el día afuera?

—Lo siento, señor. Lamento que tenga que dejar la cama por mi culpa, pero ya lo llevo de vuelta —aclaró Mikasa.

—Sabes, ¿no? —continuó Gintoki con fastidio— Que tus soldados están chalados o algo. Creen que yo soy un titán, tú pareces un tipo más coherente. Mírame y dime si me parezco a uno.

—¿Viste al chico que estaba sentado al lado tuyo? —Erwin señaló la puerta que habían atravesado con el único brazo y Gintoki reparó en que la herida parecía ser reciente. El hombre tenía un aspecto desaliñado y no lucía como un comandante.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

—¿Parece un titán? —Erwin sonrió a su simpática manera— Bueno, lo es. Las apariencias engañan. Has aparecido en el peor momento… o quizás sea en el mejor.

—Yo no soy un titán, no sé ni qué mierda son. No lo sabía hasta llegar aquí.

Entonces Erwin pensó que el hombre era sincero y que quizás eso explicaría por qué a los titanes les fallaban la memoria, y no, no tenía nada que ver con que Eren olvidara levantar la tapa del inodoro nueve de diez veces. Debía darle crédito al intruso, quizás un titán podía no saber que lo era, tal como le había pasado a Eren.

—Trataremos de que no te falte nada, pero debes entender nuestra necesidad de mantenerte aislado y a resguardo —Erwin habló con ese tono afable, pero recio y Gintoki comprendió que esa clase de sonrisas, como las que solía regalar Sôyô-sensei, escondían más que mera amabilidad, rectitud o valores.

Gintoki se dejó arrastrar por Mikasa a través de los interminables y fríos pasillos de ese refugio antiguo, reflexionando al respecto, imaginando que ese hombre, junto al hobbit y la otra loca, debían pasar noches enteras debatiendo al respecto, sobre lo que él era y dejaba de ser. Y Gintoki Sakata podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un amanto.


	4. IV

De golpe Gintoki creyó entender por qué esa chica no le tenía miedo pese a sostener, al igual que todos, que era un titán. La miró con interés, no masculino, no era un _lolicon_ ni un _polygon_ , pero sí con cierta simpatía. El mal humor se le fue dando paso a la sorna cuando cayó en la cuenta.

—Así que tu hermano es un titán —murmuró—, aunque debería decir hermanastro, ¿verdad? Ahora que lo pienso, tú no pareces un titán, aunque tienes la fuerza de un yato.

—Eren es mi hermano —fue lo único que dijo ella y tiró más fuerte de la cadena. Gintoki entendió el mensaje corporal.

—Ey, si estás enojada con ese enano, yo no tengo la culpa —trastabilló sin dejar de caminar por el largo pasillo—, es más, si quieres podemos unirnos para joderle un rato. —Mikasa frenó de golpe, maravillada con esa perspectiva y Gintoki se la llevó por delante.

—Ponerle mierda de caballo en los zapatos —propuso, pletórica de felicidad a su particular manera—, eso lo tendrá una semana histérico.

—Eres demasiado inocente —musitó Gintoki mirándola entre ojos y Mikasa se sintió incómoda, por un breve instante había sentido como si estuviera frente al sargento.

—No estoy enojada con él; la culpa es de Eren, porque es un huérfano emocional —despotricó ella tirando de la cadena una vez más.

De esa manera Gintoki supo interpretar a la perfección las emociones de la muchacha. Ya había vislumbrado el extraño lazo que tenían aquellos soldados, pero ahora era como poder confirmar las sospechas.

—Quizás si… le dieras un respiro, mujer. —Ella frenó de nuevo, apretando con tanta fuerza la cadena que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, Gintoki pensó que lo golpearía, pero Mikasa siguió caminando y mientras bajaba las escaleras trató de poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

—Yo, solo… quiero ayudarlo, nada más.

—A veces por querer ayudar a alguien, molestamos.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —despotricó frente a la celda, dándole un empujón para meterlo— No nos conoces, no tienes idea del peso que Eren debe cargar sobre sus hombros. Y yo solo quiero ayudarlo, estar a su lado, sosteniendo ese peso.

—¿Te ofreces a llevar su carga? —Gintoki exhaló una pequeña carcajada en la penumbra de su cárcel. Sentado en el suelo, la miró a la cara—. Realmente no lo entiendes.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú eres su carga. —Vio la expresión de ella, tan impasible, transformarse en una mueca de desconcierto primero, de furia después, que se vio traducida en la manera de trabar la reja con violencia.

—Imbécil.

—Y lo sabes… —Asintió, aunque ella quisiera negarlo, era imposible que no reparara en esos detalles—. Sabes muy bien que si estás viviendo por y para él…

—Cállate.

—… él no tendrá más opciones que cargar contigo.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga, hacerme a un lado? Eren es lo único que tengo. —Se mordió los labios, arrepentida de su verborrea y de su franqueza ante un desconocido. Sin embargo quizás justamente por eso le resultaba más fácil sincerarse.

—Solo trata de no convertirte en una piedra en su zapato. —Se echó sobre la cama, tratando de descansar la espalda y el cuello maltratados por esa niña yato—. A veces se ayuda más a las personas no entrometiéndote en su camino. Si él es tan importante para ti…

—Lo es —interrumpió—, estoy dispuesta a morir por él.

—¿Y no crees que ese pensamiento es muy egoísta? ¿No crees que esa clase de filosofía sea una carga para él? Es un poco injusto cargar con la muerte de tus seres queridos, más si estos son negligentes con su propia vida. Ahora creo que entiendo mejor su enojo crónico contigo. Sin embargo también te entiendo a ti, pero hasta cierto punto. Porque si estás dispuesta a morir protegiendo lo que para ti es importante, buscarías la manera de evitarle un dolor. No se afianzan los lazos en esas circunstancias… Y se supone que tú quieres él sea feliz.

—Sí, claro… yo quiero que Eren sea feliz.

—¿O solo quieres ser feliz tú? ¿Y no tener que cargar con su muerte?

—Ya dije que…

—Entonces déjalo tomar sus decisiones, así eso implique darle una libertad que no estás dispuesta a ceder. Solo así él… te valorará de la manera en la que quieres que lo haga.

—Entiendo —Mikasa apretó un puño contra la palma—, tengo que hacerme la difícil. Hanji me habló de ello —murmuró, dando la vuelta para irse.

Gintoki se sentó de golpe en la cama y estiró un brazo, ansioso por explicarle que lo había malinterpretado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido. Mikasa escuchaba lo que quería escuchar y entendía lo que mejor le convenía; pero ya llegaría el día en el que sola repararía en todos esos detalles. Todavía era muy joven y cargaba con heridas que escocían y no cicatrizaban.

Ese primer día había sido muy revelador para Gintoki, y para Hanji también. Por la noche recabó toda la información sobre el titán, descubriendo con asombro que había devorado todas las frutas que tenían de reserva. Era, quizá, el primer titán vegetariano en la historia de la humanidad.

A la mañana siguiente le consiguieron miel y caña de azúcar. No tenían ya más frutas para alimentarlo y más valía tenerlo satisfecho que fuera de sí. Oh, no… nunca se debía tentar a un titán, menos que menos a uno con hábitos alimenticios tan extraños.

Durante esa primera semana Gintoki pudo saber algunos detalles del lugar en el que se encontraba, en especial cuando algunos de los jóvenes suplantaban al hombre pequeño, que nunca dormía, por cierto.

Así supo que ese enorme castillo estaba muy lejos de los ríos y también de los muros. Gintoki se preguntaba de qué muros. Él no sabía de las Murallas y el mal humor con el que cargaba, ya para el séptimo día se había vuelto habitual, no le permitía entablar diálogos muy amenos.

Luego del pequeño cruce de palabras con la muchacha, esta se mostraba un poco más abierta hacia él que, por ejemplo, su hermanastro. Cada vez que Eren la suplantaba, ella se aseguraba de advertirle del supuesto peligro que corría allí con el intruso, y el chico entornaba los ojos y suspiraba. Era un ritual ya.

Fue en una de esos tantos cambios de guardia que comprobó lo celoso que estaba el muchacho de la supuesta custodia que el sargento debía hacer. El hombrecillo le había pedido que se quedara mientras iba a darse un baño. En tres minutos regresaría con la precisión de un reloj suizo.

—Claro, no le basta con vigilarme a mí, que ya se fue a buscar a otro —refunfuñaba Eren mientras cargaba una jarra con agua.

Gintoki no podía decir que le causaba simpatía, pero sí le inspiraba la suficiente como para no molestarse con sus murmullos, quizás porque Eren tenía las mismas primaveras que Shinpachi y comprendía que los chicos a esa edad vivían todo con extrema intensidad.

Recordó lo que había dicho el hombre, Erwin Smith, de que ese muchacho insulso era un titán. Había muchas cuestiones que el extranjero no comprendía y dicha incertidumbre la hizo verbal.

—Si tú eres un titán, ¿por qué no estás encerrado también?

Eren parpadeó, borrando de su rostro toda expresión adusta para dejar paso a una que parecía ser una mezcla entre la reflexión y la tristeza. Suspiró, mirando al frente e ignorando al hombre. Gintoki creyó que no le respondería, por lo general Eren no le hablaba, y si lo hacía no era en buenos términos.

—Es diferente… Yo soy un aliado.

—No puedo decir que yo lo sea, porque ni siquiera conozco la causa de ustedes, ¿pero qué mierda de criterio usan para determinar quién es enemigo o no?

—¿Tú no eres un enemigo? —Parecía una pregunta retórica.

—Reitero, tampoco soy aliado —alzó los hombros—, digamos que soy neutral. Y no soy un titán —remarcó con énfasis.

—Eso es lo que están diciendo —Eren se mostró contrariado por revelar ese rumor, sin embargo siguió adelante—, que hasta la fecha no te has convertido, pero no saben si estás esperando el momento oportuno para…

—¿Para qué? Solo quiero volver a mi época —suspiró, sentándose en el suelo hastiado de seguir día tras día en el mismo círculo—. Algún día el efecto pasará y yo me iré.

—¿Qué efecto?

—Vengo del pasado —explicó saturado y vio la conmoción en el chico, había descreimiento en sus ojos, pugnando con otra emoción infantil, las ansias de creerle—, la idea era ver cómo sería el mundo cien años en el futuro.

—Ajá…

—¿Qué? No me mires así, las maquinas del tiempo son cosa de la ciencia ficción, pero el viejo Gengai es el dios de la ciencia ficción —exageró con un dedo en alto—. Uno que asesinaré apenas regrese. ¡Dijo un par de horas! ¡No un par de semanas!

—Eso es… descabellado —musitó Eren reflexionando—. ¿Se lo has dicho al sargento?

—He intentado comunicarme con ustedes desde que llegué, pero prefieren sacar sus propias conclusiones sin oír una sola palabra de lo que digo —remarcó con enojo.

—Es que has aparecido en el peor momento.

—También me lo han dicho.

—Ahora, nosotros, estamos en la cuerda floja, el comandante está irreversiblemente herido y no conocemos muy bien a nuestro enemigo.

Gintoki entendió con esas palabras el porqué de esas caras y la razón de esa extraña sensación que invadía el lugar, como de terror. Las personas en ese sitio lucían desencajadas, expectantes; ahora comprendía mejor por qué el pequeño hombre no dormía.

—Creo que entiendo —murmuró Gintoki.

—No, no lo entiendes —negó flemático, como lo haría Mikasa—. Es… difícil.

—Lo imagino; y como tú eres un titán aliado, supongo que serás alguna especie de arma secreta. ¡Oye, yo también puedo serlo si me dejan salir!

—Habías dicho que no eras un titán —lo miró entre ojos al entender la treta, para luego seguir con la otra cuestión—. Sí, yo siempre fui un aliado y siempre lo seré.

—Te agobia. —Pudo notarlo en la manera de decirlo, como con resignación.

—Un poco, pero yo lo decidí… decidí cargar sobre mis hombros toda la cobardía de la humanidad.

Gintoki soltó una risilla apagada, el chico se oía como el protagonista de algún shonen de la Jump. Ese gesto molestó a Eren, quien lo miró desafiante, como si le estuviera preguntando con los ojos qué le causaba tanta gracia.

—Eres ingenuo. Demasiado. Nadie tiene la fuerza suficiente como para llevar sobre los hombros el dolor de una, tan solo una persona. Mucho menos el de toda la humanidad —se acomodó en el piso—. Deberías concentrarte mejor en los tuyos, en proteger lo que está cerca, porque por mirar más allá, no verás lo que tienes al lado.

—No se trata solo de una persona, en realidad —se confesó, sentándose en la silla que había dejado el sargento—, si lo pienso bien mis razones son egoístas.

—Sigue… —lo alentó al ver que se había quedado callado; esas palabras habían acaparado su entera atención, ahora Eren le resultaba un chico más interesante que un gastado cliché.

—Cuando decidí acabar con los titanes, yo no sabía que era uno, simplemente me dejaba llevar por mi deseo de venganza… porque por culpa de los titanes, mi mamá… —No pudo seguir.

—Eso me parece más idóneo y coherente que decir que lo haces por la humanidad. No digo que no sea bueno enfocarse en ella o trabajar en pos de ella, pero el que abarca mucho, poco aprieta.

—No soy tan altruista, aunque quisiera. Es difícil lograr los objetivos.

—No lo lograrás hasta que entiendas que toda esa gente que está detrás de ti también sostiene tu carga. —Ese había sido un golpe bajo—. El hombre pequeño… para ese tipo tú eres su carga.

Ese fue el punto en el que Levi decidió salir a la luz para dejarse ver, ya había oído suficiente de la conversación y no quería que ese tipo de pelo raro confundiera a Ere más de lo que usualmente vivía confundido.

—Ve, Eren —ordenó, el chico dio un respingo por la imprevista aparición. Asintió y se marchó casi corriendo—. Y tú, idiota —se dirigió a Gintoki.

—Ey, lo de idiota está de más.

—Ahora vendrá el comandante con la cuatro ojos —se dejó caer sentado en la silla, lucía agotado como nunca antes lo había visto, aunque limpio. Siempre lucía limpio e inmaculado—. A ellos diles todo, incluso que vienes del pasado.

Gintoki se echó hacia atrás para descansar, comprendiendo que el hombre había oído la conversación, ahora entendía mejor su fastidio. Parecía que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, iban a escucharlo. Cuando la mujer llegó en compañía de un hombre, debieron esperar a la presencia del convaleciente.

Gintoki seguía encontrando en la esporádica y amena sonrisa de Erwin, la misma que Sôyô solía mostrar en el pasado, y eso de cierta manera lo confortaba un poco. Era un hombre serio, pero de vez en cuando regalaba esa efímera mueca que aliviaba sus temores y le permitía contar sin tapujos cómo era su vida en su propio universo.

Hanji, paulatinamente, fue aumentando su obsesión por él a medida que lo escuchaba hablar y hacía anotaciones; cuando ella le preguntó por los titanes y él le explicó que de donde venía no existían esas bestias, Hanji explotó en jubilo, pero el único que se sobresaltó allí fue Gintoki, por lo visto los otros tres hombres (contando al que no se había presentado, pero que sabía que se llamaba Moblit porque ella lo había nombrado), parecían estar acostumbrados a su carácter explosivo en los momentos menos esperado. A veces Hanji no se molestaba en ocultar su peor faceta.

Ese día Erwin tomó una decisión crucial, aunque parecía no creer mucho en la historia de Gintoki, sí lograba confiar lo suficiente en él para permitirle una libertad a medias. Estaría fuera del calabozo, tal como Eren, pero bajo estricta vigilancia. Si mostraba algún indicio de querer o intentar convertirse en titán, Levi estaba autorizado a interceder de la manera que él creyera conveniente.

La palabra muerte se le tatuó en la frente.

Sin embargo Gintoki estaba tranquilo bajo esas premisas, porque seguía pensando que si de algo estaba seguro, era que podía ser muchas cosas —como un madao— pero nunca un titán. Esa libertad a medias le supo a gloria y lo primero que hizo cuando la obtuvo fue ir a la cocina en busca de azúcar, matando de un infarto a los que estaban allí, pues ¿qué hacía el titán fuera de la _cucha_?

No encontró azúcar, pero se encontró en el camino a una mujer dispuesta, muy dispuesta, a saberlo todo de él. Siendo otra la circunstancia se sentiría halagado de tanto interés, pero Hanji tenía la facultad de extenuar a las personas, así que Gintoki encontró como pasatiempo el escapar de ella.

Algún día el efecto _tendría_ que desaparecer, no podía quedarse para siempre en ese mundo, no le gustaba para nada la simple idea que por las noches lo acosaba. ¿Y si el dispositivo estaba roto y se quedaba encerrado allí para siempre? No, en ese caso Gengai lo arreglaría tarde o temprano.

Debía tener fe en el dios de la ciencia ficción.


	5. V

No podía creer que en la Edo del futuro la gente ni siquiera supiera lo que era el azúcar, ¡¿pero qué mierda habían hecho los Amanto de su adorado planeta?! Aceptaba la aniquilación de la raza humana, pero no la extinción de la azúcar. Así no podría pelear; necesitaba su espinaca, como Popeye.

El humor irascible que le provocaba esa eventualidad era solapada por su delicada situación, allí no le convenía hacerse el loco o ganarse enemigos, todos ya lo miraban como si lo fuera, aunque algunos parecían más acostumbrados que otros de su presencia y lo trataban como a un par.

De mal en peor, tenía que ingeniárselas para escapar de Hanji, quien ahora se le había metido en la cabeza no sabía qué nuevo y retorcido experimento con él. Por suerte Moblit estaba de su lado y cuando se lo cruzaba en el camino, este le indicaba la posición exacta de la mujer.

El lugar era inmenso y tenía varios recovecos donde ocultarse, pero ese en especial en el que se había metido le resultaba poco familiar. Por lo visto parecía tratarse de un cuarto personal, pues había una cama, sin embargo le llamaba la atención que esta luciera inmaculada y que en el reducido espacio no hubiera nada más que una silla y ropa en ella. Por lo general la gente tenía roperos o espejos; eso sí, había algo que parecía cumplir la función de un escritorio, aunque era solo un tablón con papeles apilados.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —dijo alguien y cuando Gintoki giró vio parado bajo el dintel de una puerta lateral al pequeño gran hombre con sus pequeños grandes atributos al descubierto. Levi alzó una ceja, ese hombre extraño estaba en su cuarto personal agazapado tras la puerta; de inmediato creyó entender con certeza lo que pasaba, y hasta creía sentirse capaz de experimentar pena por él—. ¿Otra vez esa cuatro-ojos te está acosando?

—Con una loca ya tengo suficiente —murmuró mirando el pasillo para enseguida volver a cerrar— ¡con una loca del natto ya tengo suficiente! —aclaró.

—Bueno, pero qué… —consultó de mala gana mientras buscaba la ropa apilada para vestirse— ¿vas a quedar aquí encerrado todo el día? ¿Del lugar que dices venir no conocen lo que es la privacidad? Bastante tengo con Eren como para encima ganarme otro mirón.

—¡Si no te estoy mirando! —despotricó, y era cierto, pues tenía la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, como un intento vano de evitar que Hanji la abriera—. Solo será un rato —casi suplicó y Levi sintió misericordia. Suspiró y se sentó en la silla luego de colocarse el pantalón para poder ponerse las botas.

—Tengo trabajo por hacer, así que… —Cuando Gintoki miró la pila de papeles aclaró—: No aquí. En este lugar no me puedo concentrar, trabajo en el despacho de Erwin.

—¡Ah, santo Dios! —Gintoki pareció ignorarlo— ¡Encima no hay por ningún lado una gota de azúcar! Oye, ¿es cierto que saldremos mañana camino a la ciudad?

—¿No me escuchas cuando te hablo? Debo dejar la habitación y tú tendrás que salir. —Se puso de pie desafiante.

—Porque digo, quizás en la ciudad pueda encontrar alguna tienda que venda ALGO con azúcar. ¡Con un pedazo de mierda empapado en azúcar me conformo!

Levi lo corrió de lugar y abrió la puerta dándose por vencido. No tenía nada de valor allí adentro, así que si era por él, que se quedara todo el día. No creyó que esa idea sería tan literal, pero cuando volvió en la noche lo encontró acostado boca arriba en su cama, mirando el techo en la penumbra, con una rodilla encogida. No se había sacado las botas, pero como Levi no usaba la cama para dormir, tampoco le preocupó tanto que se ensuciaran las sábanas.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí?

—No me contestaste —dijo Gintoki incorporándose para sentarse en la cama—. Escuché a la loca esa decir que tenía que hacer el experimento conmigo antes de mañana, antes de salir a la ciudad. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué parece como que siempre están huyendo? Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de este mundo, como por ejemplo, porque no hay azúcar, pero sí entiendo con claridad que están en una situación delicada.

Levi suspiró y se sentó en la silla.

—Erwin te dijo esa tarde en el calabozo que nosotros estamos en una situación difícil con la monarquía. No estamos hablando de un enemigo común y corriente.

—No se trata solo de los titanes —completó, y Levi asintió, conforme de que el hombre captara el meollo del asunto sin necesidad de más.

—Están huyendo —afirmó y Levi tardó unos segundos en asentir conforme con esa idea.

—Estamos aguardando el momento propicio para iniciar una revolución.

Gintoki alzó las cejas por un efímero instante, preguntándose dónde se había metido. Poco a poco lograba comprender mucho mejor algunas actitudes de los soldados, aún más el de los altos mandos.

—Siendo sinceros, ¿tienen las de ganar?

Levi volvió a tardar en responder, miró por la ventana cuando lo hizo como un intento de evadirse.

—No, a decir verdad las posibilidades de tener éxito son muy bajas, pero si no lo intentamos… —dejó la frase a la mitad.

—Es mucho mejor ensuciarse mientras vives bajo tus creencias que olvidarte de ti mismo y morir limpiamente, ¿verdad?

Levi le clavó los ojos, encontrando una poderosa verdad tras esas palabras. Gintoki apenas conocía a Levi, lo había juzgado creyendo que no era la clase de persona que tenía valores férreos o altruistas, pero se percató de que cuando el pequeño hombre seguía los pasos del comandante, hasta la luz de sus ojos y la de su alma cambiaba. Era algo muy distinto a la sensación que generaba cuando estaba cerca de Eren. Comprendía así que ese tal sargento era la clase de hombre como él, que necesitaba de una excusa para poder ser fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Todo puede salir mal, mañana o pasado —dijo, reflexionando al respecto.

A veces él mismo se sorprendía preguntándose por qué hacía lo que hacía. Nadie arriesga su vida sin tener el claro los _por qué_ , sin embargo Levi era la clase de sujeto que no se creía buena persona, pero que intentaba hacer lo mejor o lo correcto sin detenerse demasiado a cuestionarse si eso le daba beneficios o no. Se hacía y punto.

—No, mientras tengas algo valioso para proteger. A veces basta con saber eso para no fallar.

—No tengo nada más valioso que las creencias de Erwin…

—Mmmm —Gintoki meditó al respecto—, yo creía que era Eren.

—¿Eren? —Levi parpadeó— Lo protejo porque es alguien importante para nuestros propósitos.

—No importa la razón por la que lo hagas, lo que importa es que sí tienes algo para proteger —sonrió con vileza—, yo nunca dije a qué nivel era importante para ti, tú solito te metiste en ese brete.

Levi se fastidió con lo que consideraba que era una provocación innecesaria, no estaba en ese momento de su vida para reflexionar sobre nimiedades. En el pasado había tenido gente importante de la que cuidar que había muerto por su negligencia. No quería volver a repetir la historia, pero comprendía que era inevitable. Cargar con esas personas y desear deshacerse de esa carga eran las dos caras de una misma moneda, pero lamentarlo y reparar en el lugar importante que ocupaban cuando dicha carga desaparecía era mucho peor.

Era doloroso, porque nada duraba para siempre, incluso las personas; acostumbrarse a ellas a la larga era peligroso, porque si en algún momento se veía obligado a perderlas, ¿qué le quedaría? Nada, nadie.

Por eso a veces Levi sentía que lo mejor era estar solo, pero si se ponía a pensar, aquello era imposible. Erwin, Hanji, Eren… por mucho que quisiera seguía rodeado de personas a las que quería proteger porque, en el fondo y contradictoriamente, en verdad no quería estar solo.

Era mucho más fácil decir “no llevaré esta carga”, pero mucho más difícil dejarla. O acaso ¿Erwin no era una persona importante en su vida? ¿Eren tampoco? Pensar en todo ello lo agobiaba, más en ese momento.

Y ese agobio fue tan claro que Gintoki se puso de pie para irse cuando lo vio frotándose los ojos. El hombre volvió a recalcarle que al otro día deberían partir; no podían quedarse en un lugar fijo porque aquellos que los perseguían, tarde o temprano, los atraparían.

…

La salida a la ciudad consistía en dejarse ver, hasta cierto punto, para poder atrapar a sus propios captores. Eren, Levi e Historia serían una especie de señuelo; lo que no contaba ninguno de los tres era con la presencia de Gintoki, en sus vidas y en su universo. Este los seguía, en parte motivado por hallar el oro blanco y porque tampoco le quedaba otra; se suponía que ese enano era el carcelero que debía custodiarlo. Ciertamente lo prefería a él antes que a Mikasa; al menos Levi no le obligaba a hacer sus necesidades en los árboles.

—Entonces, ahí venden té. —Gintoki volvió a tomar distancia del grupo por enésima vez, Eren tembló al ver la expresión del sargento.

—¿A dónde demonios vas? —inquirió Levi entre dientes, saturado. Era el quinto negocio en el que frenaban por culpa de ese infradotado, y casi siempre tenían que intervenir los tres cuando Gintoki montaba en cólera al recibir la misma respuesta una y otra vez.

—¡¿No sabe lo que es el azúcar, pero qué clase de dependiente es si no sabe algo tan elemental?! —Y ahí estaba el hombre de cabello plateado, zamarreando al pobre empleado del negocio.

Levi lo sacó de la tienda con una certera patada. Eren tembló de nuevo, atiborrado de recuerdos y emociones. Historia parecía un florero allí, ajena a todo lo que acontecía, ella solo servía como guía en esa zona de la ciudad. Sus recuerdos, sus propios recuerdos que a diferencia de Eren no tenían que ver con patadas y juicios, estaban repletos de conversaciones e imágenes que ella no había sostenido ni vivido, pero que en el presente la ayudaba a reconocer caminos que nunca antes había pisado.

—Falta poco —dijo ella señalando un pasillo—, ese pasadizo conecta a la ciudad interior.

—Ok, lo extraño es que nadie nos haya frenado en el camino hasta ahora, eso es sospechoso —caviló Eren, dándose cuenta que quien debería sacar conjeturas y tomar decisiones estaba enzarzado en una pelea con el “samurái”.

¡Se suponía que eran los adultos allí! ¡Los _adultos_ responsables! Pero no, en vez de prestar atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, como que estaban siendo cercados por personas que fingían ser simples ciudadanos, preferían gastar energías en rodar por la tierra, dando puñetazos al aire.

Una bala que rozó el brazo de Levi les hizo volver en sí. Ambos dejaron la pelea de lado para buscar refugio bajo el alero del negocio. En pocos segundos todo fue un caos y allí quedaron solamente las personas que iban tras ellos; los que en verdad eran ciudadanos comunes corrieron lejos de esa lluvia de balas, protegiendo sus vidas, sin entender lo que pasaba.

El mentado pasadizo parecía ser el único lugar que les quedaba para alejarse del peligro que representaba tener a sus captores tan cerca. Habían caído en la emboscada, estando tan cerca del punto de reunión con los demás.

—Está bien maldito adicto, ¿quieres azúcar? —cuestionó Levi con hastío y señaló a la lejanía, ya con la paciencia perdida en los confines de la ciudad subterránea—. Allí tienes una tonelada de azúcar. Esos ricachones la consiguen con facilidad. Ve y drógate todo lo que quieras.

Logró su cometido, que Gintoki enfocara la vista y todo su interés en el punto más importante de la ciudad, solo que no esperó tamaña repercusión, porque el samurái sacó una espada de madera e inició una loca carrera sin detenerse, tumbando personas y paredes.

En pocos minutos todo fue una anarquía: aliados y enemigos no entendían de dónde provenía tal fuerza destructora; los que estaban relativamente lejos del drama que montaba el samurái solo sabían que algo muy grave había ocurrido en el centro de la ciudad.

Alguien había atravesado la infranqueable fortaleza a base de pura fuerza bruta y al grito de “azúcar”.

Pero cuando Levi se acercó con el grupo ya reunido para entender qué ocurría y a qué se debía tanta conmoción, solo pudieron ver al sujeto en el medio de ese caos, repitiendo con exagerada desazón “no hay azúcar”.

Un humo blanco comenzó a envolverlo y los integrantes de la Legión que allí estaban contemplando esa dantesca escena esperaron lo peor, sin embargo sus suposiciones estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Aquello fue realmente sorprendente, pues en ese caos de paredes cayendo, balas perforando madera y gente volando por los aires, el rey senil había muerto. Más que estupefactos habían quedado todos los presentes, rodeando el cadáver sepultado bajo una enorme pared, deshecha en numerosos montículos de piedras.

A través del intenso humo blanco por el que había desaparecido Gintoki, Levi solo podía oír el barullo de la muchedumbre.

—E-El hombre de pelo extraño… —Había una profunda conmoción en dichas voces, que se entremezclaban tratando de explicar lo inexplicable— ¡Ha matado al rey!

—¿Qué? —Levi reaccionó al oír esa sospechada afirmación.

—¡Mátenlo! —gritó uno de los guardias del rey, ya sin trabajo porque no había soberano que proteger.

—¡¿Pero dónde está?! —lo secundó un compañero, tan desencajado como los demás.

Lo último que se escuchó esa tarde fue la risa escalofriante y lúgubre de quien había sido considerado el Héroe de la Humanidad. De haber sabido que un poco de azúcar serviría para lograr parte de los objetivos de la Legión y así poder destruir ese mundo opresor, _su mundo de mierda_ , le hubiera conseguido una tonelada a ese hombre.

¿Quién iba a decirles que sería tan fácil derrocar al monarca falso?

…

—Yo solo buscaba un poco de azúcar —se disculpó Gintoki en voz baja, pero solo pudo escucharlo con claridad una persona—. Fue un accidente, no quise lastimar al viejito.

—¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Tan rápido? —le preguntó Gengai con sorpresa y rascándose la cabeza.

En cuanto el humo desapareció Gintoki pudo ver con claridad que estaba de vuelta en el taller del científico. En cuanto sus pequeños ojos se posaron en la figura rechoncha del viejo, frunció el ceño y montó en cólera.

—¡¿Cuatro putas semanas te parece poco?! —agitó un brazo, a la par que Gengai daba pasos hacia atrás, tumbando y pisando artefactos extraños que había dejado en el suelo— ¡Dijiste que solo serían un par de horas! ¡Casi muero un millón de veces en tu “par de horas”!

—Pero si han pasado tan solo veinte minutos —murmuró, llevándose una mano a la barbilla en señal de reflexión. Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención del joven y aplacarlo un poco—. Será que al distorsionar el tiempo…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Digo, puede suceder, porque estamos distorsionando el tiempo. Si podemos viajar cien años al futuro, no es extraño que el tiempo también se comporte de manera extraña y se comprima. Créeme, Gintoki, aquí solo han pasado veinte minutos.

—Te digo que fueron cuatro semanas, ¡un mes infernal sin azúcar! —Se jaló del pelo con desesperación.

—Te creo… eso quiere decir —siguió cavilando, pero Gintoki interrumpió la idea al reparar en los detalles más elementales.

—Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu… —miró alrededor, buscándolos— ¿todavía no han vuelto?

—Eso quiero decir que… se han perdido en el camino.

—Y lo dices con tanta calma. —Gintoki tenía un tic raro en el ojo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —trató de serenarlo—, así como tú volviste, ellos lo harán.

—¿Tienes una mísera idea del infierno que es Edo en el futuro? —Se llevó una mano a la frente, preocupado— Puede que Kagura sobreviva a los titanes, de hecho, no me extrañaría que se traiga uno de mascota. Sadaharu es un perro, sabe cuidarse solo, pero Patsuan…

—¿Titanes?

—Por lo visto es una raza extraña de amanto —explicó con flema—; ¡pero no me distraigas de lo importante! ¿¡No ves que estoy lamentándome por la muerte de Shinpachi?! ¡Ten un poco de consideración con mis sentimientos!

—No lo mates aún, que todavía no sabemos si en efecto han viajado al futuro. Quizás han ido al pasado o incluso más lejos que tan solo un siglo al futuro —quiso consolarlo, sin éxito—. Yo avisé que el intercomunicador estaba en fase beta.

—¡Yo te voy a dar a ti tu fase beta! —lo zamarreó de la solapa del mono con energía como si quisiera matarlo.

—¿Té?

Gintoki se desencajó un poco con esa pregunta, pero no tardó mucho en responder con calma.

—Con mucha azúcar.

A los pocos segundos ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, frente al intercomunicador, esperando por el resto. Poco a poco la conversación fue variando, de titanes a recuerdos con Shinpachi. El taller se pobló de sentidos “era un buen chico”, “extrañaré esas gafas” y “¿qué le diré a Otae?”. Ya lo habían enterrado, sin saber ni sospechar la clase de mundo loco que a Shinpachi le había tocado; pero claro, esa es otra historia.

Gintoki reflexionó esos breves instantes que así como él había llegado sano y salvo a su época, no dudaba de las capacidades de los demás para ingeniárselas a la hora de regresar a casa. Sí, si habían sobrevivido hasta entonces en su mundo loco, no habría ninguna otra época que lograse matarlos.

Ese pensamiento se confirmó cuando fueron llegando uno a uno, contando diversas historias que no tenían nada que ver una con otras. ¿Titanes? Ni Kagura, ni Shinpachi —y por lo visto tampoco Sadaharu— habían oído de ello.

Una pena, porque al final se quedaría él solo con sus recuerdos sobre la trastornada Legión de reconocimiento y esos horribles monstruos. ¿Qué sería de la vida de Eren? ¿Levi lo estaría golpeando? Quizás, si lograba volver, podría llevarle a Erwin un brazo mecánico -Gengai tenía miles tirados en el depósito del taller—, le vendría bien. ¿Y Mikasa? ¿Y Armin? ¿Y la loca?

No, la verdad es que no extrañaría para nada ese mundo. Prefería mil veces su Edo, hecha mierda, llena de amantos, con Takasugi loco, aliado a un yato también demente, con una loca del natto, con Kagura amenazando siempre su economía, las gafas de Shinpachi, los excrementos de Sadaharu… pero así quería su mundo.

A veces solo se necesita mirar un poco hacia afuera para valorar lo que uno tiene.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que tardé una eternidad en traer el final, y que encima no cuadra con los últimos acontecimientos del manga de SNK, pero como lo tenía escrito hace ocho meses, ya no daba para modificarlo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión.
> 
> No sé cuándo publicaré los fics de Shinpachi, Kagura y Sadaharu, espero que pronto XD apenas tengo los plots, así que todavía debo que sentarme a escribirlos. Ojalá que la vida real no me engulla de nuevo que allá, del otro lado, hace frío y es muy oscuro (wtf?!). 
> 
> La vida de adulto apesta.
> 
> ¡FELIZ AÑO, FANDOM DE GINTAMA Y SNK!

**Author's Note:**

> Quería tenerlo listo para entregarlo a la comunidad Casa de ideas, porque estaban con un festival de crossovers, pero no me dieron los tiempos ._. Está casi terminado, pero debo pulir el final porque no me convence para nada (y por eso lo publicaré por capítulos y estos serán cortos). 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :=)


End file.
